LadyBoys
by MrsYaoiManga
Summary: GLEE: Kurtofsky; Klaine; New characters: I SHIP KURTOFSKY!
1. StopLoss

** LadyBoys**

_ StopLoss_

"David, I didn't bring any condoms. You better stop now or we're gonna make the same mistake we made last week…..DAVID!."

"Fine, ok whatever, I'll stop". Why the hell does he always allow me to get this far into foreplay before he goes into bitch mode about not bringing condoms. He always forgot to bring condoms. He knew that my mom had found my stash and that I couldn't keep them here anymore. God he's so hard I could keep my hands in here all day.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I keep forgetting. They're right on my dressing room counter where they've been for three weeks. Every time I leave the house I forget to grab them. I mean, its not like I don't like barebacking or anything."

On his dressing room counter. That must be nice. I couldn't keep a joint under my carpet in a secret hole, my mom was sure to find it when she was snooping. It was on one of those super bullshit episodes of Oprah. _Are you paying attention to your child_? Mom had gone totally weird after some dead kids mom started sobbing at the camera, telling gullible parents like my mother how she could have saved her son if she only knew he was a huffer. _Pay attention to your children_, she blubbered. _Are they huffing, are they having sex, safe or not? _

That was all it took. I came home from practice the next day to find mom sitting on my bed crying that she had found a box of Trojan under my bed, and that there were only two left. She took the box and told my dad. I could barely keep my room door closed anymore, and she moved my laptop to the living room until I _earned her trust again_. If I was having sex, then porn was sure to blame.

I shook my head from my thoughts and turned to stare at Kimmo. "Yea, I know. I'm gonna go to the drug store and get a box". I said, getting up not wanting to hear him babble about how he really liked me and that he hoped I wasn't disappointed.

Kimmo was a foreign exchange student from Finland. He was a good three feet taller than me and wore skinny jeans. His hair was thick, long, blonde, and reached the center of his back. He wore scarves from Hermes, and loved Miss Dior by Chanel. I liked that his slender frame, beautiful hair, and penchant for women's perfume was as far as him being a bottom went. He loved sports as much as I did, especially hockey, subscribed to Sports Illustrated and knew about all the major trades and contracts even before me. He was my own personal Fabio. I loved his lips and the way they felt around my penis.

There was only one downside to Kimmo, he was a pleaser. I was constantly having to remind him that I still liked him, and that he was beautiful. Once I spent the entire afternoon kissing his eyelashes and smoothing his golden brows just to reassure him that I wasn't going to end what I'd started. His low self confidence boggled me because Kimmo was uber hot. He was the hottest piece of ass in Lima as far as guys went, and he was European ass at that. I mean, all gay guys wanted one of three things when it came to their crushes, for them to be either: their movie star crush incarnate, their athletic crush incarnate, or, for them to be some random hot European guy.

My athletic crush just so happened to be Cristiano Ronaldo, who was European, but I will definitely take Kimmo Timonen, even with his insecurities. I kissed him on the lips and squeezed what was between his thighs telling him that everything was fine and that he should order pizza for later. He said he was going to run a bath and winked at me as I left the room. We had been talking about bathtub sex for a while. Apparently that's the only way to do it properly as far as the Finnish were concerned.

My mind trailed back to my mother as I approached my car. She was worried about missing condoms and porn. No doubt she thought I was banging a Cheerio. I wonder what she'd say to Oprah when she found out it was a male foreign exchange student who wore women's perfume.

**[[[[[First Venture into fanfic. I ship Kurtofsky! DUH! My hope is not to make the obvious choices, and to create new characters. There will be Kurtofsky sooner than later, but I like the process of "getting there" so things will take its time. This will eventually become smutty, and there will be loads of sex scenes-not only with Kurt/Karofsky. ]]]]]**


	2. Misguided

**LadyBoys**

_Misguided_

The line at Rite-Aid was super long and I would have left, were it not for the thought of Kimmo back in my bathroom soaking in a hot steamy bath.

I nearly tripped over an old lady and didn't even realize that I was licking my lips, and massaging my Johnson until she scowled at me and thumped me hardly in the chest as she pushed passed. _Ouch! _I've seriously got to get it together. What if one of my teammates were here. What would they say when we were back at school? I could guess: "Dude I saw Karofsky at the Rite Aid on Park and he was looking all dreamy at an eighty year old, working up the stroke, and then he went to buy some condoms".

It was a stupid thought but after Hummel I've been extremely paranoid about the truth coming out. I find myself constantly being reminded by Azimio that two queer football players would never rule Mckinley High, but two Jocks could rule the world. It was our little secret, being queer. My first day of High School was pretty shit. If it weren't for my father forcing me into Hockey and Football in Middle School I never would have been able to transition into Jock life so easily. The coaches already knew who I was, and came looking for me as soon as the season started. Azimio was "the chosen one". He was already Mr. Popular only two days into classes.

I took an immediate dislike to that fact seeing as he didn't go to Lima Middle, and worse, wasn't even from Ohio. On the first day of practice as I was suiting up in the locker room he came up behind me and shoved me into the locker. I spun around ready to swing, seeing as I was kind of waiting for a moment to go Death Star on him anyway. His smile made me pause, and I guess a look of confusion came across my face, because then he put his hand on my shoulder. I reached to brush it off, but he caught my fingers and squeezed them, not in a violent way. "It's Ok Dude. I see who you are. I see who we both are, and unlike you, I've accepted it".

That would have been the perfect opportunity to distance myself from the truth in Azimio's eyes, but being gay alone in high school, was harder than being gay with someone to talk to in high school. I know this now. Since that day Azz and I have been best of friends. More so I think, because of the secret we share than because we actually like each other. He has a mean streak, and was an instigator. I follow, because that was the easy thing to do. Still, he knew me on a deeper level, and I him. We both started experiencing "gay feelings" from around age seven, and were too close to our Moms for anyone's liking. Both our fathers had pushed us into sports in hopes of getting the _siss _out of us, and today on the outside, you wouldn't even be able to tell we force less popular froshs at rivals schools to give us hummers during the summer. Unless of course, you were to follow us around school, where we basically forced everyone there to do what we wanted too.

I made a bee-line for the back of the store to the Pharmacy where the condoms are kept trying to regain my non-aroused composure. That's when I read his voice. Kurt Hummel. The uber queer who I ran out of Mckinley with a kiss…..and, an occasional death threat.

"Oooh Blaine, maybe we should get the Cherry flavored ones. Ooooh, no wait, how about Green Apple?"

Shit, was all I could think. Suddenly my feet were glued to the floor as I had the internal argument of a). turning around and running or b). walking nonchalantly up to the Pharmacy counter and asking for both the Cherry and Apple flavored Trojan, but not because it had been three weeks since I'd seen Porcelain. Hummel, his name was Hummel.

Just then my mind was made up for me when I felt someone breathing on my neck. I turned around hoping that the old lady hadn't alerted the security guard only to be met with a fist directly to the center of my face. Disoriented I lost my balance and fell into the display setting beside me. I tasted metal in my mouth and knew that I was bleeding. Shaking I put my had to my nose and then eye level. Being punched off guard and seeing my hand covered in blood must have shocked the shit out of my psyche, because it took me a few seconds to realize that the loud girly squeal I was hearing was actually being omitted from me.

"Take that you self hating fag bully. When you're done crying like a bitch you can use one of these to stop the bleeding."

Blaine, picked up a box of something from the floor and threw it at my face, hitting my leaking nose. Not knowing what else to do I looked around me still disoriented. I was surrounded by at least fifty boxes of Tampax Pearl-THIS WAS NOT FUCKING HAPPENING!

I got to my feet head spinning, and lunged for Blaines throat. All the while allowing how super hot and _with_ Hummel he was to further fuel my anger. My fingers scratched at his perfect neck, and I nearly got hold of his shitty Dalton shirt collar when he did a sick Karate move that landed me once again on the filthy store floor unsure whether I should cup my nose or ball sack.

He leaned into my face eyelashes lush and long, and skin,...and skin way better than mine.

"You think you can threaten to take people's lives, just because of the self-hatred that's going on in your repressed football injured mind? You think you can make people miserable, just because you're the truly miserable one? Well you cant, OK ASSHOLEEE!"

He sang out the 'hole part of the word so long, and so loud that I just knew everyone between here and the Ohio state border heard him. THIS, …..._WAS THIS ACTUALLY HAPPENING? _Was I being beaten up in a public place by one half of the cakest cake boys in Lima?

"Blaine, I can fight my own battles".

Suddenly they were both looking down at me. The boy of my dreams, and his dreamy boyfriend. If I didn't know better I would have sworn I saw remorse, or was it pity, in Porcelain,-Hummel's eyes. He was tugging Blaine away from the scene of the crime. Blaine was enjoying what he had just done I could tell. He winked at me as he turned to walk away. "Get Cherry?". He commanded Kurt. Porcelain just nodded and walked away as I lay there.

**[[[[Superrrrrrrrrrrr Long I know! Sorry that there is more telling that showing (description vs dialogue). THIS WILL CHANGE. I am still in the early stages and so back story is incredibly important to me. Notice I have began to change things up. I have read much Kurtofsky fanfic already, and some themes are constant among them. If you read Kurtofsky fanfic then you will easily know which ones i change. This won't be the Dave we're used to. It's apparent that we're not dealing with the same Azimio. Yes, I did quote Puck (:**

**Here I was thinking that no one was reading and i check my e-mail and see that I have been added to like 20 peoples alert list. YEA ME!...lol. Thanks for the early support and I want to know what you think so by all means]]]]:**

******PLEASE COMMENT******PLEASE COMMENT***********PLEASE COMMENT*********PLEASE COMMENT**********PLEASE COMMENT**********PLEASE****** **


End file.
